


Birthday Party Present Blues

by FPwoper



Series: Drabbles from long ago [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Cheesy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Castiel doesn't know what to get for Dean's birthday – so he gets somewhat more creative.





	Birthday Party Present Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to remove my dA account - that's where this comes form. It's from long ago. Defs not beta'd.

**Birthday Party Presents Blues**  
  
Castiel was utterly lost as to what to do. He really, really had no idea. Instead of taking the easy way – just asking someone who _did_ have an idea – he decided to find out himself. Never before had he been in a position to have an occasion for which he'd have to have a present and he wasn't quite sure what it had to be like. Of course, he could ask Samuel or Gabriel or Balthazar, but the two last mentioned would probably mock him or give him something he'd embarrass himself with, and the first mentioned would be overly helpful, which would make Castiel feel rather uncomfortable. No, he preferred going off on his own in search for a birthday present for his best friend Dean Winchester. He knew Dean would be happy when he gave him a pie – an apple pie, home-made and still warm – but that would be too easy. So no. No pie, unless he couldn't find anything else.  
  
|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|  
  
When Dean opened the front door, he was stunned to see Castiel there for two reasons. First, the angel standing in the doorway instead and for once not just appearing somewhere in the house, and secondly, said angel was carrying something. Dean didn't know what it was – it looked like any ordinary cardboard box – but really, all that mattered was that Castiel had joined them in their "party" at Bobby's. Dean was just excited.  
'What's in the box, Cas?' he asked, curious but not overdoing it for the sake of not scaring Castiel away.  
'We need to be alone for that,' Castiel answered solemnly. Dean looked confused but nodded and followed Castiel outside. When they had left Bobby's porch and the first rows of cars of Singer Auto (or wrecks, as Castiel liked to think) and Castiel thought they were out of sight and hearing range, he stopped Dean and said,  
'You can open the box now. Don't be too eager.'  
Dean was eager, though, because he was curious what Castiel had found for him. When he opened the box, he only found a plain white envelope with his name on it. Dean looked at Castiel's face and saw Castiel's encouragement to pick up the envelope and open it. When he paused before taking the sheet of paper from the envelope, Castiel took the box from him and put it on the dirty ground rather gingerly.  
'You can read it, Dean. I promise you it won't bit.'  
Dean smiled at Castiel's joke, unfolded the paper and started reading. Castiel patiently waited for Dean to finish the letter.  
Suddenly a smile appeared on dean's face, as well as a moved expression and teary eyes.  
'You gave me... your gift to me is... you?' Dean asked, his voice cracking.  
Castiel nodded, feeling moved by Dean's reaction to his letter. It had been a huge step, and a great risk, to offer himself to Dean Winchester, the emotionally stoic and rather unstable Righteous Man.  
'For one day?'  
'At least.' _I rather hope it will be longer_ , Castiel thought a little sad.  
'Just because you didn't know what to give besides an apple pie?' Dean asked again, apparently needing the confirmation.  
Castiel nodded again. 'I can still get you apple pie if you want that, Dean,' Castiel said, not wanting to do other analysis of his motives right now. Dean glowered a bit and then enveloped Castiel in a hug.  
'You're awesome, Cas. Thank you.'  
Castiel smiled, resting his cheek against Dean's. Dean quickly turned Castiel's head a bit and kissed him on the lips.  
'Really, Cas, I am serious. No kidding here. This is my best birthday, and the best birthday present, ever.'  
Castiel smiled again in reply – he was smiling more than he'd ever done in his whole existence now. _This indeed was worth all the birthday party present blues._


End file.
